zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil
Resident Evil, originally released in Japan as Bio Hazard (Baio Hazādo), is a survival horror video game developed and released by Capcom originally for the Sony PlayStation in 1996. It was later ported for the Sega Saturn and Microsoft Windows platforms, and re-released for the Nintendo DS and onto the Sony PlayStation Network. The first installment in the Resident Evil series introduces series mainstays Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine as members of an elite task force known as S.T.A.R.S. At the start of the game, players select one of the two as they investigate the disappearance of their fellow team members on the outskirts of Raccoon City, and become trapped in an old mansion infested with zombies. As players explore the mysterious mansion, they uncover clues and solve puzzles, battling the various monsters along the way. Depending on the player's actions, the game ends with different outcomes. Originally conceived as a remake of Capcom's earlier horror-themed game Sweet Home, development for the game was directed by Shinji Mikami, who took gameplay design cues from the 1992 game Alone in the Dark. Resident Evil establishes many conventions seen in later games of the series, such as the control scheme, the inventory system, as well as the iconic typewriter-based saving process. Resident Evil was very well received critically and commercially, and has been credited with starting the modern survival horror genre. Its success spawned a multitude of sequels and spin-offs, starting with 1998's Resident Evil 2. A remake of the first game, simply titled Resident Evil, was released for the Nintendo GameCube in 2002, featuring new graphics, voice acting and many gameplay changes. A high definition version of the remake is currently in development for HD platforms to be released in 2015. A direct prequel, Resident Evil Zero, was also released in 2002 using the same game engine as the GameCube remake. The events of the game were also revisited in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Gameplay The player's character is a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) Alpha Team law enforcement task force, who is trapped in a mansion populated by dangerous mutated creatures. The objective of the game is to uncover the mystery of the mansion and ultimately escape alive. The game's graphics consist of real-time 3D polygonal characters and objects, superimposed over pre-rendered backdrops with pre-determined camera angles. The player controls the character by pushing the d-pad or analog stick left or right to rotate the character and then move the character forward or backwards by pushing the d-pad up or down. To fulfill the game's objective, the player uncovers various documents that provide exposition about the game's narrative, as well as clues that help them solve various puzzles within the mansion. Key items are also available that give the player access to other items or new areas. The player can arm their character with weapons to defend themselves from enemies, although the ammunition available for each firearm is limited and the player must learn to conserve the ammunition they have for situations where they will really need it. To restore the character's health, the player uses first-aid sprays or three types of healing herbs that can be mixed together in different combinations for different healing effects. The carrying capacity of the player is limited depending on the character and items that the player does not wish to carry at the moment can be stored into an item box to be retrieved for later use. To save their progress, the player must pick up an ink ribbon and use it on any of the typewriters scattered through key locations in the game. However, the supply of ink ribbons the player can acquire is limited much like the player's ammo and healing supplies. Players will encounter various infected creatures as flesh-eating zombies, zombie dogs, giant spiders, and a B.O.W. called "Hunter". The game's final boss is a new type of biological weapon, code-named "Tyrant". Plot Setting Series of bizarre murders have occurred on the outskirts of Raccoon City, with signs of cannibalism on the victims' remains. The Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) are assigned to investigate the murders. S.T.A.R.S. is divided into two teams: Alpha and Bravo. Bravo Team is sent first, but after contact with them is lost, Alpha Team is sent to investigate their disappearance. Characters Players can choose between the two Alpha Team members Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine, each with their own unique differential abilities. Jill has more firepower and possesses a lock-pick that enables her to access areas and items easily, as well as an inventory large enough to hold up to eight items, while Chris has limited firepower but is more durable in terms of taking damage from enemies, and a smaller inventory that can hold only six items. The game's supporting characters include Barry Burton, Alpha team's weapons expert who provides Jill with additional firepower; Rebecca Chambers, a surviving member of Bravo team who supports Chris with her medical expertise; Albert Wesker, the captain of STARS and leader of Alpha team; and Brad Vickers, the helicopter pilot who sends transmissions to them as he tries to find them in the helicopter. Minor characters include Joseph Frost, the sixth member of Alpha team whose sudden death sets the story into motion, Enrico Marini, the leader of Bravo team who gives the player the game's most critical plot twist, Richard Aiken, who gives the player a radio used to receive Brad's transmissions, Kenneth Sullivan, a member of Bravo team killed just after Alpha team arrives, and Forest Speyer, whose corpse is found on the balcony by the player. Summery Plot Synopsis The game begins on July 24, 1998 (directly after the events of the prequel game Resident Evil Zero). Alpha team locates Bravo Team's helicopter, but there are no signs of survivors; only a severed hand is found. While searching the area for further clues, Alpha Team is attacked by ferocious dogs, one of which kills one of the team's members, Joseph Frost. Alpha's helicopter pilot, Brad, panics and takes off alone. Pursued by the dogs who killed their colleague, Alpha Team is forced to seek refuge within a nearby mansion, which is believed to be abandoned. With the dogs roaming outside, the four remaining Alpha Team members (Wesker, Chris, Jill and Barry) are trapped within. Depending on which character is the player, one of the members of Alpha Team is separated from the others during the chase and does not make it to the mansion (Barry if Chris, Chris if Jill). A gunshot rings out, and the player character moves to investigate. At this point, the player takes control of the character and begins to explore the mansion. One of the first discoveries is a member of Bravo Team, Kenneth J. Sullivan, being eaten by a zombie. While searching the mansion, the character finds the other members of Bravo Team, such as Richard Aiken, dying of poison, who gives the character his radio before dying; Forest Speyer, found dead on the balcony; and Enrico Marini, who reveals that one member of the team is a traitor before being shot and killed by an unseen attacker. The character eventually finds the mansion to be riddled with puzzles, traps, and horrors. Scattered documents suggest that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of the biomedical company Umbrella Corporation. The creatures roaming the mansion and surrounding region are the results of these experiments, which have exposed the mansion's personnel and various animals and insects to a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as the T-virus. After navigating a series of underground tunnels, passageways and buildings, the player discovers a secret underground laboratory containing the Umbrella Corporation's experiments, including the Tyrant. In the lab, the player learns that Wesker is a double agent working for Umbrella. Wesker is killed after that by one of the creations. The player finds the other playable character in a cell, put there by Wesker, and manages to get him/her out by activating the self-destruct system. Chris, Jill and the helper character (Rebecca if Chris, Barry if Jill) head for the heliport, but the other two are separated from the player due to more creatures. The player gets up to the heliport and manages to contact Brad and meet the other two survivors there, but they are attacked by the Tyrant, a giant humanoid monster created through prolonged exposure to the T-virus. After the Tyrant is defeated, Chris, Jill and Barry/Rebecca manage to escape the premises in the team helicopter, just as the entire facility is destroyed by explosives through the self-destruct system activated earlier. If the player fails to save both members of his or her team (Jill not saving Chris and Barry dying) or (Chris not saving Jill and Rebecca dying) then the helipad battle will not occur and the game will end upon the player reaching the helicopter. Endings Resident Evil and its remake are the only entries in the franchise to feature multiple endings, with the difference being how many people the player character saves. There is no possible way in either game to save all four characters, as Barry is presumed dead in Chris' scenario and Rebecca never meets Jill in hers; however, it is confirmed that both of them survived, as Barry is shown in the epilogue of Resident Evil 3, while in the Nintendo 64 version of Resident Evil 2 the player may come find a report about Billy Coen's supposed death that Rebecca filed upon returning to Raccoon City. #The best endings have the chosen player character, Chris or Jill, save both their partner (Barry if played with Jill, Rebecca if played with Chris) and the other player character, who is imprisoned in a basement cell for most of the game, and destroy the mansion. # The second endings have the chosen player only save their partner and destroy the mansion. #he third ending has the chosen player only save the other player character, and the mansion remains intact. #The worst endings have only the chosen player survive, and the mansion remains intact. Resident-Evil 1996 Banner.jpg Resident Evil 1996 Wallpaper.jpg 250px-Resident_Evil_1_cover.png Category:Zombie Games Category:Video Game Category:Horror Video Games Category:Resident Evil